deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameo vs. Ben Tennyson
Kameo vs. Ben Tennyson is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Rare vs. Cartoon Network! Two shapechanging heroes with 10 iconic alternate forms battle to the death. Will Kameo's fantastic elemental warriors overpower Ben Tennyson, or is the sci-fi power of the Omnitrix a bigger threat than the Wotnot Book? Find out in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wiz: Shapechangers. Powering yourself up with an alternate form is well-established in fiction. Boomstick: And like half the fan-made Death Battles have them, so we're gonna take this up to 11! Wiz: That's if you count the natural forms on top of 10 transformations, anyway. We'll be using Kameo-- Boomstick: OH BABY, just look at her! Wiz: (sigh) from Kameo: Elements of Power, and Ben Tennyson, from everywhere. Boomstick: Cartoon Network is everywhere? Is that where all the Adventure Time stuff is coming from? Wiz: Boomstick, just say the line. Boomstick: Fine. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick--''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kameo Wiz: In the possession of the royal family of the Enchanted Kingdom is the Wotnot Book, a mystical tome containing the Elemental Warriors. When the book was to be passed down, the elven princess Kameo was chosen to inherit it. '''Boomstick: Look at what else she inherited! That body, Wiz, look at her! Wiz: I am, Boomstick; she's on the video right now. Kameo was the younger sister of two, and her inheritance angered her older sister, Kalus. Boomstick: And then Kalus goes crazy and opens up an ancient evil to kidnap her family. Man, Kameo's pretty, she's sane...is she taken, Wiz? Wiz: Nothing in canon implies-- Boomstick: OOOOOH YESSS. Wiz: Okay then...anyway, Kameo then used her three Elemental Warriors as part of an attack on the castle that the ancient evil, King Thorn, operated in. Unfortunately, she couldn't actually beat King Thorn and nearly died after losing her Elemental Warriors, which started up a larger quest for her to rescue her family members and collect all ten forms for a better shot at raiding the castle again. With the Elemental Warriors, she could handle just about anything. Boomstick: Wha...look at all these puns, Wiz! Wiz: Yes, I know. Each Elemental Warrior has a descriptive name: Pummelweed, Snare, Ash, Thermite, Chilla, 40 Below, Deep Blue, Flex, Rubble, and Major Ruin. Kameo can switch between these forms basically at-will; it takes only a change in posture and limb positioning for her to shapeshift, and the whole process takes less than a second. Kameo has an ephemeral existence inside each of her forms, and her internal body is what does the posture change, not whatever Elemental Warrior she's using at the time, unless she's in her natural elven body. Boomstick: You're telling me that's all natural!? Wiz: Boomstick, focus. Tell them about Pummelweed. Boomstick: Boomstick's gotta get paid. Pummelweed a big Venus Flytrap lookin' guy with spiky fists. He can punch things a whole bunch or slip into the ground to look like a thorny flower before jumping up and punching the everliving crap out of people. His fists are strong enough to break through huge piles of junk, and can tear off a guy's arms and legs if he jets the jump on them in flower mode. Wiz: Snare is bulkier and with a very large head and jaw, but no arms. Attack methods include spitting acidic bile, biting down on his enemies and striking faraway foes through the ground with his roots. Snare's roots can also hold him in place, allowing him to swing his head around on his stem like a wrecking ball. Ash is a flightless dragon with various forms of fire breath, including three rolling fireballs and a preset...uh... Boomstick: It's a landmine, Wiz. Wiz: Ash can also heal himself if exposed to fire. Thermite, one of Kameo's most powerful warriors, is an oversized ant that carries a cauldron of lava on its back, capable of launching cluster bombs with explosions on the scale of a human being, but powerful enough to destroy huge boulders. Beyond that, Thermite can generate enough suction from his cauldron to vacuum-seal something about the size of the cauldron into the opening, then fire it wherever he wants. Thermite is extremely destructive, but can also generate a powerful defensive shield around himself and the cauldron, which lets him roll across a landscape at a top speed of approximately 50 miles per hour. This shield can survive impacts at such a speed with solid stone. Boomstick: Don't you just love ants, Wiz? Wiz: Chilla is a yeti with ice spikes in its back, strong enough to throwing enemies smaller than him hundreds of feet into the air with one arm, or using the same enemies as clubs with which to beat other enemies. Boomstick: That is now my new favorite thing to do. Wiz: Chilla can summon a rain of ice shards or climb icy surfaces, but perhaps his biggest talent is throwing the ice spears he stores in his back. With a moment of concentration, these can be supercooled to the point where they freeze anything smaller than himself instantly. This is tremendously cold, and for a spear of 7 feet long and 2 inches in diameter, achieving this feat requires a spear at temperatures far below absolute zero. Boomstick: Magic. Wiz: 40 Below is one of Kameo's quirkiest forms, looking like a mustachioed ice tree balancing on a thigh-height snowball. His abilities are all over the map, including flash-frost ice breath and the use of a wickedly spiked two-handed snowball. With strategic spinning on his...uniball, while holding the spiked snow out as far from his base as he can, gives this enough momentum for him to casually crash away anyone in his path. 40 Below can also just throw it like an amateur baseball pitcher, or rapidly throw a stream of snowballs. Boomstick: Not making this up, folks. Wiz: For what it's worth, he also leaves behind a trail of snow as he moves. Deep Blue, while most suited to underwater exploration where he can fire torpedos, can function on land just fine by shooting streams of water, flammable oil, or just turning himself into a virtual whirlpool to drown anyone that gets sucked in. Boomstick: MAGIC. Wiz: Flex, which is a distorted sort of squid, has highly elastic appendages, which are also strong enough to lift up carried weight--again, about the size of a human--on the order of 20 feet in a second while stretching in that same direction. By flexing back and forth on his foot, Flex can extend his body out to distances that defy gravity while not falling down somehow. Boomstick: And he has four tentacles to slap at anyone he doesn't like, if he doesn't just grab 'em and zap them to death. BZZZZZZZ--''' Wiz: Major Ruin, a small elephant covered in spikes and rock, can do various forms of Spin Dash. It's not called that, but that's what it is. A Spin Dash is-- '''Boomstick: Wiz, we're doing a Death Battle. They know what a Spin Dash is. Wiz: Right. Finally, Rubble is an animated pile of spiked basketball-sized rocks with a skull rock on top. Rubble can fire his constituent rocks as if they were dodgeballs, individually or all at once. Rubble's rocks actually return to him within a few seconds of firing, even if they're irretrievable or otherwise destroyed. Boomstick: And the princess herself is no slouch, either. She can run like the wind for a long friggin' time, and hover over the ground with wings that just sprout of of her back...because...magic... Wiz: Kameo can also perform a flipping kick maneuver with the aid of her wings if necessary, but it takes her a moment to return to a standing position. This isn't just for show, and though it's not superhuman, Kameo has a lot of power behind her kick. She's also the most maneuverable when not using an Elemental Warrior form; Kameo's wings and powerful legs let her travel quickly and give her agility. With her wings, she can fly at about 3 feet above the ground, and with extra effort, can give herself a boost to approximately triple that for a second or two. Kameo can also land from several-story heights and get back up with only mild injury. Boomstick: Holy crap, that woman has some strong legs. Wiz: Boomstick's right. Kameo can lift huge Elemental Fruits without much apparent effort, and while their size changes as she does so, estimates based on their full size suggest that they weigh almost 900 pounds at the moment she starts to lift them. Make no mistake; just because she's dainty doesn't mean Kameo is weak without her alternate forms. Granted, Kameo only has so much stamina; physical attacks in any of her forms tire her out and eventually exhaust her until she can get a short break. Nevertheless, Kameo has earned her status as a royal, and is rightfully renowned by the Enchanted Kingdom as a hero. (Kameo shifts her weight onto one foot, angling her hips, and looks away.) Ben Tennyson Wiz: One universe ago, which isn't as long as you'd think in the Ben 10 timelines, a ten-year old boy went on a camping trip with his half-alien sister and his retired intergalactic policeman grandpa. Boomstick: Alright, Wiz, what's the punchline? Wiz: It's not a joke, Boomstick. During this camping trip, Ben Tennyson stumbled across a crash site of alien technology in the middle of the forest, and went to explore. Boomstick: Is this gonna be on the test? Wiz: There, he discovered the Omnitrix, a nigh-incalculably advanced piece of alien technology that attached to his wrist and granted him the ability to transform into ten different specimens of various alien life forms--Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, and Ghostfreak. Over the course of the series, and as Ben gained more experience, the Omnitrix received several upgrades and revisions that changed and expanded the roster of aliens. At the time of Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben has access to all of his previous forms. 'Ben 10' is now a misnomer, and depending on which spin-offs and alternate timelines you consider canon, he would properly be called Ben 62, Ben 66, or Ben 67. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Ben has access to 66 aliens, though not all of them have actually been used. Um, Boomstick, you're getting quiet all of the sudden. Boomstick: Everything's a pun, Wiz. That's my job! Wiz: Anyway-- Boomstick: LET BOOMSTICK HAVE HIS PUN, ALRIGHT? Wiz: You've got the whole Death Battle to think of one. Let me finish. Boomstick: No. Out of the way, Wiz, I'm taking over. Wiz: What the-- (sound of chair wheels spinning, followed by a crashing noise) Wiz: Ow... Boomstick: Ben's got a lot of aliens, but there are some of them he never uses, so we're only gonna talk about the ones he uses most of the time. And we're gettin' this out of the way first. Ben has Alien X, which is from basically Heaven, and it's pretty much a god. Now that a bunch of plot devices happened, Ben has full control of it instead of having to deal with its bickering multiple personalities. This thing survived the universe getting destroyed and then straight-up remade it. If Ben gets his transformation off, Alien X makes him stronger than friggin' Super Saiyan Superman, because, you know, infinity's big. Wiz: Ugh...anyway, because this form is such a "win" button, we're going to assume this Death Battle won't be one of the rare occasions where Ben will use it. Boomstick: It's because the Omni-macallit has a failsafe that turns Ben into whatever he needs when he's about to die, which, if he has Alien X, means he can't die. Ever. Wiz: Well, except for by other omnipotent creatures and other plot devices. Ignoring Alien X but including the failsafe for his other forms, Ben prefers some aliens over others. We can't give a detailed analysis of all 65 remaining aliens without this episode becoming an extended Ben 10 advertisement, so-- Boomstick: We'll talk about some of Ben's favorites instead. Or, really, we'll talk about the ones Wiz thinks would be the funnest. Wiz: Bloxx is an ape that can rearrange his body parts, which are made out of modular detachable construction-- Boomstick: Legos. Wiz: Legos. He can reform himself if his parts are separated, change himself into various simple machines, shoot his individual parts by turning his arm into a launcher, and has more than enough strength to lift a car. Acid, however, is a weakness of his and will begin to melt down his component parts. XLR8 can move at speeds of up to 500 miles per hour and attack with similar speeds, with presumably by combining his friction manipulation with his speed, can move in circles to generate temporary tornadoes far, far beyond F5 in strength. XLR8 also has sharp claws and enough strength to lift multiple human beings. However, his speed doesn't work on surfaces that wheels don't work on. Boomstick: Let's put him up against Sonic next! Wiz: Boomstick, no antagonizing the Sonic fans. That comes later. Cannonbolt can curl himself into an armored golden sphere that can, well, Spin Dash, and the sphere form can endure atmospheric re-entry with minimal damages. Heatblast can create and manipulate flame, even using it to fly. Boomstick: Like Johnny Blaze? I always wondered how that guy did that. Wiz: Heatblast's flames are extremely hot, enough that cooling attacks do nothing, and they can burn underwater for a short time before being extinguished. Heatblast has been stated to reach supernova termperatures, but this is obviously false because when Gwen said it in close proximity, she wasn't instantly dead from being near fire at 100 billion degrees Celsius. Boomstick: What can you do. Ripjaws is one of the guys who works underwater, and mostly bites the crap out of anything that he doesn't like. His teeth can go straight through metal! Then there's Feedback, which is a guy that can absorb any kind of energy with his tentacle-outlets. Wiz: Uh-- Boomstick: It's what they are, Wiz. Then he turns what he absorbed into electricity and shoots it out. Wiz: There are no apparent limits on this ability, since he can do it at point-blank range and could absorb the energy of a device that would otherwise have literally destroyed the universe. He's strong enough to smash masonry, can fly, and has surprising--but not inhuman--agility in combat. He just needs to absorb energy to avoid exhaustion. Gravattack is a miniature living planet that can manipulate local gravity, which lets him fly. Boomstick: Is he radioactive? Wiz: What? No, that's Atomix, and that's only-- Boomstick: But I wanted to make a Half-Life joke! Wiz: ...Upchuck is one of Ben's weird ones; it has four powerful and extremely long tongues which can be used to grab and hold anything he wants, including various inanimate objects that Upchuck can eat, then spit out as exploding energy balls with limited homing abilities. Upchuck can even eat objects larger than himself. Anything he eats goes to a stomach dimension that all members of his species share. Boomstick: Kinda like that one guy who killed Majin Buu. Wiz: No antagonizing the DBZ fans, either. Kickin Hawk has a full complement of general physical superiorities, except for manual dexterity, but is an excellent close-range fighter with his powerful talon-kicks that can punch right through an ordinary human. Finally, Way Big. Boomstick: It's a Godzilla clone, isn't it. Wiz: Actually, no. Way Big is simply a massive humanoid alien. Besides the large fin on his head that acts as his weak point, Way Big is very hard to kill due to his size, which keeps changing throughout the series, and his strength, which is enough to throw objects into orbit. He can also fire a destructive light blue beam from his chest, called a cosmic ray. In real life, cosmic rays are invisible ultra-high-frequency photon streams, but the Ben 10 universe isn't exactly hard science. Way Big is also apparently immune to heat and cold. Boomstick: And then there's Ben. Wiz: When Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform, which takes 10 seconds or so, he can only hold that shape for about 15 minutes depending on if the Omnitrix acts up due to how hard he always slaps it. After that, he reverts back to a human. It's not clear exactly how long this refractory period is, but other not-necessarily-canon sources suggest that it's approximately 30 seconds. Luckily, Ben has a non-formalized, but effective, hand-to-hand combat style, meaning that he isn't helpless without the Omnitrix. While the Omnitrix is active and keeping him in an alien form, he can use it to transform again, but this reduces his remaining time in a way that isn't easily quantifiable. Ben uses multiple transformations in quick succession only sparingly. Boomstick: Still, I know what I was for my birthday now! Gimme an OMNITRIX! Wiz: Ben Tennyson, a shapeshifting hero to be feared or respected, even across galaxies. Ben Tennyson: It's hero time! (Ben slams the Omnitrix) DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set; let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE! With handy references for when you forget who looks like what. Kameo flies through an idyllic landscape—forest, river, cliffside, a lake below it all—smiling and apparently daydreaming, before bumping into a kid. The two fall over and get tangled up with each other, before abruptly getting up and putting ten feet of distance between the two. The kid, Ben, looks embarrassed. Ben: Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you like that. Kameo, looking irritated, takes flight, now hovering 3 feet off the ground. Ben: Whoa. I'm getting this alien for sure. Ben starts scrolling through his aliens on the Omnitrix, and slaps it down. Fight! Ben's body parts sequentially turn into large modular construction bricks. Partway through, he gets hit in the blockhead by a basketball-sized rock. The rock rolls back towards Kameo, who is now just a large pile of similar rocks with a skull-rock on top. Ben: No fair! He finishes transforming, then morphs his left arm into a block launcher before firing repeatedly. Rubble starts slinging rocks in turn, stopping each block with the impact of his own projectile against it. After five impacts, Rubble fires the remaining five rocks under him in quick succession, faster than Bloxx, making some of them hit the alien and break him into pieces. Ben: Come on. Ben reforms new pieces, giving himself a whole body again, while Rubble's rocks recollect under him. Bloxx charges and Rubble resumes firing, but in the nick of time, Bloxx shapes his right arm into a colorful kite shield, allowing him to push through the barrage. Rubble quickly runs out of rocks, leaving him immobilized, at which point Bloxx scoops up Rubble's head with the shield and deposits it into his opposite block-launching arm. Bloxx fires Rubble's head into the foliage of a tree. Some grunting comes from Rubble's head as his other rocks arrive and roll up the side of the tree, and the warrior drops back down as a full pile, only for his head to be knocked off the pile by a strategically-shot block. The rest of the pile is abruptly encased in a blocky dome as Bloxx, newly reshaped, slams down on them. Ben: No more shooting! Rubble's rocks somehow reappear under him anyway, emerging from the ground, at which point the light returns and Kameo switches to a huge-jawed plant creature. Bloxx lumbers forth, back in his normal shape, and punches Snare's head repeatedly. Snare surreptitiously roots himself in the ground, and responds by ramming Bloxx a few times with his head, even managing to bite down on a block and swallow it. Bloxx immediately reforms, but quickly has a bigger problem when Snare spits acid onto his body. Bloxx, now shouting in pain, recoils and quickly transforms again—this time, into an anthropomorphic hawk. Kicken Hawk: Not what I wanted--'' Kicken Hawk kicks Snare's head, which flings it backwards to the extreme edge of Snare's range of motion. ''Kicken Hawk: But it works. Snare shifts into a more lithe plant, with 'arms' capped by huge spiked berries. Pummelweed proceeds to strike at Kicken Hawk repeatedly, smacking into his chest and catching kicks. For a moment, Kicken Hawk gets the upper hand, striking Pummelweed's face several times in a row, before Pummelweed abruptly ducks into the ground, with only his spiked upper flower visible. Kicken Hawk barely has time to look down before Pummelweed jumps out for an uppercut to the chest—but while Pummelweed is in the air, Kicken Hawk retaliates with a kick that sends him flying thirty feet back. Pummelweed lands on his back, at which point Kameo reverts to her natural form and kip-ups with her wings, only to see Kicken Hawk mid-charge. Kameo and Kicken hawk strike at each other's body and legs, repeatedly deflecting each other's kicks with opposite legs and generally making little progress against one another, except for various grazing blows from Kicken Hawk. Kameo finally flip-kicks Kicken Hawk in the face, and while the alien is reeling, she shifts into a flightless red dragon and breathes out a small flamethrower's worth of fire. Kicken Hawk screeches and starts running, raking refuge in the forest. Ash stomps on after him. Deeper in the forest, Ben's transformation times out. Ben: Uh oh. Ben dives behind a bush and huddles up against it. Ash stomps on by. Ben continues fiddling with the Omnitrix as Ash keeps exploring the vicinity. The dragon starts moving around a grove of trees, towards Ben's general direction. Ben slaps down the Omnitrix again, morphing into a white figure that quickly curls into a golden sphere. Seeing this, Ash changes into a large fire ant with a rocky cauldron of lava on its back. Cannonbolt begins rolling out of the forest. Thermite shoots a cluster bomb, which blows scorch marks into several trees but leaves Cannonbolt unscathed. Thermite surrounds himself with his translucent red shield and rolls on after the out-of-sight Cannonbolt. When emerging from the forest, Thermite is hit to the side by Cannonbolt's impact, although the shield seems to prevent damage. Thermite quickly changes into a roughly-spherical rock elephant, and spin-dashes towards Cannonbolt. Major Ruin and Cannonbolt collide and clash many times, each trying to knock each other off the cliff without themselves falling. However, Major Ruin turns out to be a smaller creature, and one good strike sends him flying down the cliffside. Ben reverts and looks over the side. Major Ruin splashes down into the water. Ben: Not the time, Omnitrix! While Ben fiddles with the Omnitrix, a blue squid propels itself deeper into the water. Deep Blue settles and aims its torpedo arms upwards. Ben dives off the cliff and slams down the Omntrix as he falls, and by the time he hits the water, he has become scaly and gilled. Torpedoes shoot from Deep Blue towards Ripjaws, who swims under them and closer to Deep Blue. More torpedoes are fired and continue to miss, until a lucky shot hits Ripjaws and stops him from moving forward. A second shot strikes him. Riptide still manages to swim around to behind Deep Blue and bite into the squid's back, latching on and ripping at the flesh. Kameo, inside of Deep Blue, gasps in pain. Deep Blue propels himself to the surface as Ripjaws continues tearing at his body, quickly making it to shore and immediately changing to the snowball-balancing 40 Below. Ripjaws stops biting-- Ripjaws: Agh...cold. 40 Below swings around, holding onto a spiked snowball, gaining enough centrifugal momentum to fling Ripjaws away. The alien tumbles and gets back up, only to receive a thrown spike-snowball to the gut and pinning him to the ground again. Ripjaws wriggles out and rushes back to the water, ducking under another spike-snowball before diving back in. 40 Below rolls over to the surface of the water and breathes, instantly freezing over the top layer of this section of the lake. Ripjaws bursts out of the ice, shivering as he gets to his feet. 40 Below, rolling over the ice Itself, gets close and breathes at Ripjaws. Just as the iciness reaches the alien, the Omnitrix activates again, and the lake surface breaks under the weight of a colossal white humanoid. Huge waves carry away 40 Below on what's left of the ice shelf, and he collapses on dry land before switching back to Pummel Weed. Way Big simply walks forward, causing great waves with one step, and the second step descending right on Pummelweed's head. After a few seconds, Way Big lifts his foot, looking down. Pummelweed's head-flower looks thoroughly crushed, but the rest of the plant pops up out of the ground as if nothing has happened. Kameo takes her normal form again and flies behind Way Big. As the massive alien turns around, Kameo changes into a yeti. Chilla pulls ice lances out of his back repeatedly, launching them at Way Big, but they are having no effect on the alien's body. Way Big crosses his arms across his chest to charge cosmic rays, but at that moment, one of Chilla's ice lances hits Way Big's fin. With a yelp, the alien grabs its head. Chilla pulls out another ice lance and superchills it before throwing. Just as Way Big recovers and lifts a leg, the lance hits the fin. Way Big shouts in pain and begins falling forward. The Omnitrix symbol glows once more, and before massive impact, the airborne form of a flaming humanoid magma-shape starts hovering far above water. Heatblast: I am SO DONE with you! Fire is launched as a cable of flame, which is countered by an equal jet of water, now from Deep Blue. Heatblast half-growls in frustration and zips downwards, the flame around his body brightening. Deep Blue slithers over dry land, launching more water, but it doesn't seem to do much when hitting Heatblast directly. Hovering directly above Deep Blue, Heatblast throws several fireballs, scorching Deep Blue's face and back despite the water. Inside of Deep Blue, Kameo is gasping again and fighting to stay conscious. Heatblast: And this! And that! And some of these! And how about--'' He puts his hands together and releases a much wider beam of fire. ''Heatblast: --this! The fire envelops Deep Blue entirely. Heatblast lands ten feet from the conflagration and watches it. Ash emerges from the fire, stomping towards Heatblast. Heatblast continues shooting flames, and Ash simply takes them on the nose. Ash grins and closes its eyes, turning its head like a cat being brushed. Heatblast: Oh don't tell me. Heatblast flies up to forty feet above the lake, grasps the Omnitrix and converts himself to the black body and multiple plugs of Feedback, keeping airborne with jets of energy behind him. Ash switches to the four-tentacled form of Flex, who stretches his arms and single leg up high enough to latch onto Feedback's plugs with a tentacle and pull downwards. Feedback intensifies his jets, cushioning his fall to nothing, and starts punching at Flex's central core and eyes repeatedly. Flex blithers while his face is being made into putty, and begins to electrocute Feedback via tentacles. Feedback: Now we're GETTING SOMEWHERE! The energy courses into Feedback, and he channels the electricity into one solid punch. Flex's head and eyes—and only them—fly back fifteen feet, and when they recoil, Feedback uppercuts Flex, sending him flying and tumbling end-over-end along the ground. Flex switches to a woozy-looking Major Ruin. Feedback launches electrical strikes, which do nothing to Major Ruin's insulated form. Feedback flies up close...and the Omnitrix times out to Ben. The boy lands on his feet, in front of the elephant, which then switches back to Kameo. Ben: Bring it! Ben jumps up towards Kameo, who flip-kicks the kid up into the air. Ben lands on his rear, groans, and gets back up, while Kameo is visibly panting and exhausted. Ben punches and kicks at her wildly, while Kameo half-heartedly kicks at him. Finally, Ben jumps at her again, almost knocking her off balance, but she takes to the air and boosts herself up nine feet above the ground--then pries Ben off herself and throws him at the ground. Ben groans and slaps the Omnitrix, switching to a small planetoid. Kameo is too exhausted to interrupt the transformation, and just stands there, regaining her stamina. When Gravattack completes, Kameo looks ready again. Gravattack retracts his limbs and levitates twenty feet in the air. Kameo takes flight after him, but her wings fail to carry her that high. At the peak of her flight, Gravattack extends his arms again and projects a wide, whitish field of gravity from his palms, slamming Kameo onto the ground. Gravattack: And stay down! Kameo gets onto her hands and knees, trying to stand up, but the gravity is powerful. Gravattack turns his attention to gravikinetically lift nearby mid-size rocks, sending them into orbit around himself as projectiles. Meanwhile, Kameo slowly shifts onto her knees, visibly struggling under the immense gravity, and finally stands up on powerful legs with a loud grunt of effort. Gravattack turns his attention back. Visibly surprised, he launches the rocks. Kameo runs through the gravity field, dodging the falling rocks, and is out of it within seconds. She immediately switches to Rubble and rapidly fires rocks at Gravattack. The rocks are swept up into orbit around the planetoid and immediately fired back at Rubble's head, which then simply collect under him once more. Gravattack descends and projects another gravity field, lifting Rubble's head and all of his rocks, which are then swept up into orbit once more. Gravattack levitates up the cliff as Rubble orbits, apparently helplessly. After a moment, however, the rocks collect under Rubble's head, right in front of Gravattack's face, and are rapid-fired into the repeatedly-flinching planetoid. Gravattack: Ow, ow, ow, ow--'' Gravattack reaches the top of the cliff and gravikinetically slings all of Rubble's parts into various tree trunks. Rubble recollects and dislodges his head from the trunk, while Gravattack lands, just a few feet from the pile. Gravattack punches just as Rubble switches to Flex, whose thin body causes the punch to break through the tree instead. Flex then latches onto Gravattack's body with all four tentacles and begins slamming him into the trees, twisting and stretching on his base as necessary. Gravattack projects his gravity field in Flex's general direction, but it doesn't seem to be having any effect on the warrior. Repeatedly, Flex slings Gravattack around, hitting anything solid he can find—trees, rocks, the ground, all of which disorient the planetoid. Finally, Flex locates a big, sharp rock. He stretches up to his maximum body altitude, holding Gravattack upside down, and slams downward. For the split second before impact, Gravattack is terrified. Then the Omnitrix's failsafe kicks in again. A sleek body of black and blue lands on the rock and rolls away from it on wheel-like feet, dragging Flex's tentacles so far and so fast that the warrior is pulled off the ground and repeatedly dragged through dirt and rocks, gibbering madly. XLR8 spins in place to slam Flex into another tree, which finally dislodges the tentacles. Flex, looking dizzy, is shoulder-checked further against the tree at top speeds, immediately followed by a snap of XLR8's claws at a free tentacle, severing it. Flex gurgles, and Kameo screams from inside—while her arms are in the other set of tentacles, this pain is still immense. Flex slaps at XLR8 with a free tentacle, which the alien instantly dodges simply by oh-so-suddenly being thirty feet away. Flex transforms into 40 Below—looking relatively unharmed, but only balancing on its sphere with difficulty—and begins spinning with his held spike-snowball. XLR8 runs fast enough ahead of the spike-snowball in the same pathway, so as not to get hit, but can't seem to find an opening on 40 Below. 40 Below manages to move far enough that on XLR8's next lap, he stops abruptly in 40 Below's uniball snow trail, and unceremoniously faceplants from inertia. XLR8 gets back up and 40 Below stops whirling, and instead starts chain-flinging snowballs into the alien. XLR8 is hit by several snowballs, but rapidly begins striking each new projectile with his claws, dispersing the snow. 40 Below seems to run out. Inside, Kameo is tense and shaking from the pain in her arm—she can't keep throwing snow. ''XLR8: Let's finish this. XLR8 begins whirling in circles around 40 Below, and a huge wind funnel forms. 40 Below switches to Snare, who roots into the ground as thee foliage is ripped away around him and rocks are pulled into the wind tunnel. Snare stays rooted successfully for several seconds, before his massive root system is ripped fully out of the ground, along with the ground. This launches Snare and XLR8 far into the air. Chunks of ground dislodge into small floating islands as Snare retracts his roots. XLR8 half-shouts and snaps a claw at the airborne Snare's stem, nearly severing it. Kameo screams inside, and her face contorts into anger and determination. Almost instantly, Snare becomes the three-tentacled Flex, who plants his foot against a passing airborne boulder and grasps another near XLR8's feet with his tentacles. Upon reaching maximum strength length, with XLR8 struggling to find wheel-compatible footing while careening through the air, Flex detaches his foot so as to spring right back into XLR8. Just before impact, Kameo becomes Pummelweed, berry-arm outstretched, which slams into XLR8. Ben and Kameo careen towards the ground as Kameo switches to Chilla and throws an ice lance, which is blown off-course from the force of the wind. XLR8 lands on a nearby hill and speeds down it, rocketing away. Kameo tries to stop her fall by transforming back and using her wings, but the fall is too great to slow with elven wings, and she lands on the upturned ground on her feet—but is more or less fine. With the last of her strength, Kameo raises one leg and hovers with her wings, ready for a flip kick. XLR8 spins in a tight circle and continues bolting, now right at Kameo. Kameo starts a flip-kick just before the moment of impact, but her other foot has barely risen before XLR8 hits, embedding both of his claws into her lungs. The alien speeds along, carrying Kameo and stabbing her over and over, the speed of his claw attacks ever-increasing. The high-pitched sound of XLR8's blur-like claws striking grows louder and louder as they attack faster and faster, releasing sprays of blood all along Kameo's body, before XLR8 finally stops—leaving Kameo's momentum to carry her right into a tree branch that impales her through the chest. She slumps, covered in blood and barely recognizable. KO! Results (Ben pages through the Wotnot Book, glancing between it and the Omnitrix excitedly.) Boomstick: That was overkill. Wiz: Individually, Kameo can usually counter Ben's choice of alien, often crushingly so, and Kameo always makes the second move in this rock-paper-scissors match because of her quicker shapechanging and more experience with using multiple forms in quick succession, unlike Ben's usual tactic of using an alien for as long as the Omnitrix lets him. Weighting Ben's forms by their frequency of appearance in Omniverse and sorting each one into categories—ones Kameo can deal with, ones that are inconclusive or that she can hold her own against, ones that Kameo can't handle, and ones Ben obviously wouldn't use in the first place—it turns out that Kameo outright wins about 54% of the time and only surely loses about 17% of the time. Perhaps surprisingly, her MVP is 40 Below. Many of Ben's aliens are physically resilient and resistant to fire, but have no defense against 40 Below's ice breath. Boomstick: So why didn't she win? Wiz: Because Ben holds all the trump cards. Ben can do something against every Elemental Warrior, but Kameo can't do something against every alien. This matters because Ben's Omnitrix will put him in a form that fits the situation whenever he's in mortal danger. Boomstick: I get it! Because it's a Death Battle! Wiz: Right. 12 of Ben's alien forms are very likely to kill Kameo or otherwise incapacitate her if he uses them, regardless of which elemental Warrior she uses--one of these aliens is XLR8, because none of Kameo's warriors are remotely effective against incredible speed and agility. Kameo can't even take advantage of Ben's human form while the Omnitrix is recharging, because it will just use its emergency power supply. So while this battle looked close, it was mostly because of the battle dynamic: Kameo will dominate at first by having just the right Elemental Warrior to deal with Ben, until the Omnitrix picks something for Ben that Kameo has no answer to. Boomstick: All those aliens just told Kameo to get Bent. And no one does puns better than Boomstick. Wiz: The winner is Ben Tennyson. Next Time Boomstick: Next time oooooon Death Battle: (An IRC screen fades into view) :FlowerPower has logged in :BomberShell has logged in :FlowerPower: Crash still thinks you're smarter than me. :BomberShell: Yeah, tell that to Sly. :FlowerPower: We can settle this outside. :BomberShell: Do I have to? :FlowerPower has logged off :BomberShell: Fine. :Bombershell has logged off Trivia This is KZN's third, and longest-as-of-yet, Death Battle. While Upchuck appears in Ben's reference and analysis, he does not actually appear in the Death Battle, due to an omission in KZN's notes. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:KZN Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle